Calumn St Adams
by Excalibursoul
Summary: A rough idea that will be fleshed out however I just had to get it down so criticize it so that I can make it better however it's a story where the Dragonborn has to save the world
1. Chapter 1

The young justice squad along with Ben Tennyson and his friends were all in the lounge area having been called by none other than batman himself. The dark knight was rather vague in the summonings only that it was an emergency. Ben was looking around Robin seemed anxious like there was something he knew but couldn't tell anyone. Artemis was busy sharpening one of her arrows that was a sure sign she was nervous. Super boy was calm as ever and looked a little bit curious for a change. Miss Martian, Donna, and Gwen were all trying to find the source of this get together. Kevin stood next to Ben and Asked. "So any idea why the bat wanted us or is this a social call."

"It is a matter of utmost importance right now, now what can you tell me about dragons." The dark knight entered from the shadows.

"Aren't they just a myth?" Artemis stood up.

"Some myth, got my ass handed to me by one a black one to be exact." This voice was female as said person flew down revealing a young woman with a bob cut. Angel blue eyes a figure and face that would much better suit a runway model in her white leotard with hole just above her breasts to show some cleavage and a red sash marking her as Power girl.

"Turns out that Dragon is special in the fact that no one on earth can kill it.."

"So it's an immortal dragon no one can defeat on earth so what planet do we go to find the one to kill it?" Kid flash zoomed over to the blond bombshell to get better acquainted.

"As I was trying to say there is only one person on earth who can truly kill that dragon however he is called the Dragonborn." Batman continues on.

"Okay so how do we locate him?" Ben leans forward.

"That I'm afraid has already been it turns out the current champion of mankind is in Onyx city." Grandpa max comes out of the same shadows batman had just occupied.

"Um wait hold on why haven't we heard of Onyx city." Gwen asks

"Because it's a place were the criminals used to rule and in fact some still remain however the city got desperate and started hiring mercenaries to clean house." Max gains a much serious tone.

"Hold on let me guess he's part of one of these mercenary groups isn't he." Donna looks disgusted.

"Not just any group, the Companions." Batmans words makes every bodies face pale except for Donna, Super boy, and Miss Martian.

"The Companions I think I read about a story that said they actually run the majority of Onyx City and have done so for the past few years." Miss M looks thoughtful.

"It isn't just a story they really do rule that city as every politician can't do anything in the city without it first going through the Companions. Take also into account their kill counts which is about 100,000 Gang members, 10,000 mob men, and 157 meta humans. This is a group that is very practiced at what it does."

"Wow so why haven't gone in there yet and forced them out?" Robin walks over to the dark knight.

"They're well entrenched fortified supplied and are quite vicious in a fight." Max Tennyson explains.

"So we have to go into an active war zone and try and convince a mercenary to work with us while at the same not get our asses shot off." Ben shakes his head in disbelief.

"Actually the Companions have done one hell of job making it all feel safe so you don't have to worry so much about getting into a fight." Power girl crosses her arms and looks a little uneasy about the next part.

"So what's the guys name." Kevin asks.

"Calumn St. Adams."

"You'll enter the city as tourists and find him and then you'll convince him to help us defeat that dragon Alduin, Understand." Batman stares dead square into all the youths eyes making you aren't going to argue look.

**Later that night**

"I can't believe we have to recruit a mercenary for such an honourable cause." Donna sneers.

"Yeah I know what you mean just hope he isn't like dead shot or death stroke." Robin was preparing by making sure he had extra bat a rangs, his extendable staff and smoke pellets.

"Well Onyx city was ruled by crime for the longest time maybe he saw this as a way out of that life." Miss M guesses as she was currently trying to stuff an overpacked suitcase with more stuff.

"He should have thought of something else." Kaldur looks none to happy about going to this city.


	2. preview

Calumn was currently in the air vent to one of the more powerful people controlling the city with crime overlooking a meeting going on between the silver hand and the league of shadows. With his M4 locked and loaded with tungsten tipped bullets fired at rapid velocity it was going to be over before it even started. With twin M1911 strapped to his thighs, a coach gun along his back with his bowie knives and his great sword he'd be ready for anything these idiots had. His black gear was heavily lined with nano weaves and kevlar made him feel safe if a bit hot but safe. His goggles were special in that he could see heat and in total darkness the lower part of his mask acted as gas mask. It was time. Three. Two. One. Bursting from his hiding spot he began to lay it on them the four silver hand who were in close proximity to him were all hit by a spray of bullets. The league of shadows began to draw there weapons when Calumn let his gun strap to his M4 take the weight and he grabbed his M1911's and shot two of the league in the head before the last two opened fire. Cover would have been the more logical of choices but instead he ran forward and jumped doing a forward backflip he shot the last two in mid leap.

This building saw an explosion of movement before the room was filled with hundreds of silver hand. Taking out the Coach gun was a side by side shotgun with one hand he opened fire on two different silver hands before using his pistol and momentum to dodge and return fire while putting the shotgun back he reloaded the M4 and began his assault. Running down the hallway there were sixteen targets ready to open fire but, he kept going forward and returned fire and dodging all the way. Then he saw the elevator the number was coming closer to the floor he was on so prying the doors open he lept onto the moving elevator and opened the roof just to drop a grenade on the poor bastards inside.

He made it to the basement with very little difficulty there still a few men upstairs who took to cover in other rooms when the bullets started flying there way. Walking up to the doors to the trailer container on the back of a truck there came a sound as something big was in there. The doors were smashed off the container and a massive brute began to charge at Calumn who opened fire only for the bullets to bounce off of the things hide. With a massive fist it sent Calumn flying into a wall that was three broken ribs time to stop messing around as he grabbed his great sword he ran towards the brute. The brute for the most part didn't think that something so ancient would pierce his hide he was wrong dead wrong for the blade to go through the skin and came out the backside as the beast let out a painful cry as it was impaled from to stomach to back. Calumn took the blade out and quickly jumped and parted the creatures head from it's shoulders.

With his left hand incased in a yellow aura he let the fast heal mend his injuries his right was currently slinging his sword back into place. It was time to tell the others to start the second half of this job.

"It's done." He says his voice coming out machine like do to a special device in his mask.

Up in the rooms that the rest of the silver hand were in they didn't pay attention to the fact that a helicopter was now hovering outside the windows. It was when they turned around did the machine guns mounted on the thing opened fire and rockets began to poor into the top section of the building. By the end of it the entire building was collapsing in on itself as Calumn walked out into the cold night breeze as the helicopter left the destruction behind. Getting on his M 14 Tribunal it was a bike that was more in line with the old Indian motorcycles of the time only this one had the latest engine that had added nitros injected into the spark plugs. And one of the best muffler systems made the bike go like a bat out of Oblivion.

Taking off into the night all Calumn could think of was getting paid and then getting some much needed sleep.

Ben was currently sleeping like a log as the lear jet was coming up to it's destination Onyx city surrounded by walls on all sides flying in was the only choice. The walls were built when the army had to get involved do to the violence getting out of hand in the city well before the mercenaries showed up. Kevin yawned as he stretched he noticed a pair of attack copters coming up to the plane before beginning to flank it. Donna and Robin who were both in civilian attire were beginning to plan an exit strategy everybody else was currently asleep.

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in a few minutes so please don't mind the helicopters and put all your trays in the upright position and fasten your seat belts as we make our descent." The intercom buzzed everyone awake they had taken the midnight flight and it was just early morning. Airport security was rather lax with them going through however upon their arrival there was a guard at every point of interest. The thing was they all wore black combat gear and had a multitude of weapons the strange bits were the swords, shields, maces and axes carried either on their hips or strapped to their backs.

"Guess somebody's paranoid." Artemis looked around wide eyed at the amount of security.

"I must admit I'm a bit surprised I did not think the Companions this disciplined." Donna's respect for them went up a touch.

"Don't forget they are mercenaries so be on your guard who knows…" Robin started but was interrupted.

"I Heard that." A red haired young woman with a C-cup had arrived with bright blue eyes and blue war paint going down her face she was dressed like the other companions only without the mask. She had a .308 sniper riffle a pair of glock 9's and a crossbow and compound bow as her weapons of choice. "I'll have you know we aren't the brutal cut throats that everybody makes us out to be."

"And you are sweet heart." Kid flash had on one of the biggest stupidest grins on.

"Aela the Huntress now I know you all just arrived but, Bulgruuf would like to meet you his currently in the Dragonsreach hotel."

"Aren't we checked into that hotel." Ben asked Aqua boy.

"Yeah we are how convent." Aqua boy huffed.

The drive to the hotel was rather quiet how the city got the name Onyx city baffled everyone with how white the rocks all looked it would have been better to name it Whiterun instead. The hotel had a massive skull of a dragon on the sign marking it as Dragonsreach turns out the hotel was right next to the airport. On the trip however people were going about their daily lives as if nothing was wrong there were more Companions all on patrol keeping diligence.

"Have you noticed how they seem to be keeping order around here the Companions I mean." Gwen spoke up.

"Yeah who would have thought these guys would have taken it seriously." Miss M smiled at two of the housekeeping in there yellow uniforms who returned the gesture.

"I wonder why the league is so put off in coming here they don't look like they'd be too difficult to handle." Superboy looked around.

"Don't let appearances fool you I heard the latest gossip one of them took down a blockbuster without any help whatsoever." Kevin looked about a bit for the security cameras.

"Well now it's nice to have visitors." A friendly voice boomed behind everyone as everyone turned they could see a man with whitish grey hair a rather good build for someone who looked to be in his sixties he had a beard mustachio combo. He wore a blue t shirt with black jeans and had a big grin under his blue eyes. To his left was woman with red hair and deeply sun kissed skin with an intense look her brown eyes that looked almost red. Her face was kept neutral. Her attire consisted off bullet proof vest and tight pants that had straps to a least a dozen handguns. the old man started. "I'm Bulgruuf I hope you enjoy your stay in our city however make a note there are parts of the city with less desirable elements."

"Such as mercenaries." Aqua boy glared daggers at the man who didn't even budge.

"Listen lad they are the only thing keeping the entire city from descending into a pit of Oblivion I advise you to keep comments like that to yourself."

"Is that a threat."

"Not from me lad however the Companions won't take a liking to you and you'll find out how rough life can be here."

"Uh." Aqua boy looked at the man who had withering gaze set upon Aqua boy. 'Between batman and him I can't tell which stare is worse.'

"Enjoy your stay." Bulgruuf smiled but held his gaze as he left the building

**Calumn's apartment**

The nightmares came again they never stop hounding him the beast within wants out it's been three weeks since he let it hunt. Staring up at the ceiling he can see it in all it's white glory without a blemish on it. The room was rather spacious and cozy it had a bathroom with a very nice shower with at least nine spouts water could hit the body. His kitchen had two fridges with one containing meat and the other one full of vegetables. A couch sat six feet from the bed with a giant flatscreen sitting on the wall adjacent from it. Getting up he goes to make some green tea with the herbal remedy somehow relaxing the beast within. Completely naked his body shows the signs of a person that has lived by fighting wounds of all manner of weapon litter his compact frame his height a good 5'6'' with his build in more align to an olympic gymnasts. The only thing that stands out on his body is the metal spine that runs down his organic one what with the metal a complete obsidian black. The spine was fused to bone, muscle, and nerve and it showed. '_Wonder if the fights on.'_ He thinks after making his tea and turning the television on. The only television that was in Onyx city were things like spike tv, tv land, and whatever Onyx could make for itself. Tonight was Taratino vs Rodriguez it was looking like it could be a good match. Calumn shakes his sandy red locks out of his remarkably blue eyes as he begins to relax into his seat. The Ear-Piece was like a cell phone in that you could contact anyone and that it always remained in the denizens of Onyx cities ear it was just about anything proof and it was not uncommon. There was a buzz and then new orders came to him about what he was do tomorrow. Relaxing more into his seat he began enjoy the fight.

"Escort duty huh, hope those blokes don't mind a bit of excitement now and again." the teen replied quietly.

**At Dragonsreach**

"So good news is we were allowed to request who gets to escort us around the city unfortunately his shift is eight hours long so we'll have to wait to ask him to come with us." Ben was currently on the phone to everybody else's rooms looking out the room to see that every building was a black silhouette. 'No wonder they called it Onyx I can see it now.'

"Yeah right but lets not leave to quickly oh yeah that's the ticket." Kevin was currently sitting in the small Jacuzzi that came in the room enjoying the jets.

"I second that notation." Miss M was currently having a message done on her as her eyes were closed in bliss with Artemis right next to her also getting a message.

The hotel spared no expense in making you feel like royalty they really wanted people to enjoy their stay at the hotel the rooms had flat screens big ones at that small Jacuzzi hot tubs a nice shower that had you get descent water pressure and queen sized beds. If you needed something like food or games to help with relaxing, however the menu was strange in that it told the healthy benefits and downsides to what it is you were eating. Ben spoke to the others for a few more minutes before deciding to call it a night. Robin was the most paranoid of everyone in fact he found out that Companions were standing on guard in front of all their doors along with people outside the window with skin tight armour there was two types. One was a red and black combo with a blood red hand on their chests the other type with blue and black both groups had gas masks on while the blue and black ones wore hoods and the red and black ones let there hair be seen. They weren't as equipped as the Companions but they still had weapons if he had to guess they were assassins or something else.

"Guess someone's as paranoid as batman." Robin stated as sleep began to slowly claim him and then he dreamed. Vaermina smiled it was always nice to have new guests in her realm.

**At Dragonsreach in the Morning**

Calumn stood at the front door waiting patiently for the group that was late to show they said 7:00 am it was 7:30 already when he heard the voices he knew that people were just people and shit happens so he wasn't going to begrudge them one bit. He was wearing a red t shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans with steel toed boots.

"Hey man," a boy with red hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow t shirt and blue jeans yawned, "do you know where our tour guide is?"

"Your looking at him there mate." Calumn said with a smile, that woke everybody up as they looked at him as if he were insane.

"Wait your Calumn St Adams I thought you'd be older and well you know." A boy with green eyes brown hair and wearing a black t shirt with a green jacket with jeans looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please I get this kind of reaction all the time anyways shall we start the tour or did you want to hit the pub in the back before we set off." Calumn smiled again he did this when bullets weren't flying his way and he wasn't in kill mode.

"Um aren't we a little young to be drinking?" Gwen replied uncertainly.

"Drinking age is twelve here." Calumn shrugged.

"Are there very many stores around I kind of wouldn't mind a new bathing suit." Megan interjected at every bodies surprised looks at how young the age was for drinking.

Calumn turned on his heel and began to walk away when Artemis and Robin caught sight of his ears. Truth be told they were a bit sharper than a regular humans and his skin was sun kissed giving it a sort of bronze look to it at the same time you could tell that the youth a good muscles that were more geared towards agility.

"Um you got some different looking ears there." Kevin spoke up.

"You have no idea how different I truly am." Calumn had a small smile as he led the group to the market as it was called had store upon store packed in the area. At every regular interval was a guard either a Companion, thief, or assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. A tall one noticed Calumn and waved him over. Upon a closer look the man had huge muscles and scars on both arms and stood a head taller than Calumn looking like a monster by shear comparison of him.

"I heard you got guide duty today can't say I'm all that envious of you." A gruff voice came out of the mask the man wore.

"Morning Vilkas hows the market." Calumn responds.

"Same as every other morning dull." It was no secret to anyone who knew Vilkas would say he's a blunt man not a mean one but a blunt one.

"Alright I gotta look after my charges before they get into trouble." Calumn left Vilkas to find the girls were using the boys as pack mules with the amount of items they were carrying to go by.

"So friend of yours?" Aqua lad approached Calumn and eyed Vilkas warily.

"He helped on out on my first hunt." Calumn replied calmly.

It was unfortunate that a well equipped group of mob enforcers were making there way to the Market they came from Gotham and they were hopping to get one of it's trade routes back under control. Of course the crime families along with many politicians dragged Onyx into a hellish pit of Oblivion. They hired the mercenaries and assassins in order to oppress the people and the thieves just followed. But the pay was terrible because of greed and soon politicians along with made men had some unfortunate accidents. Then the mercenaries decided it just wasn't worth it to play babysitter anymore and took up residence in the old police station after the cops cleared out. Healers of the old magic started working in the hospital immediately after all the supplies and medical staff went to the wealthy. There the old magic flourished. Next the assassins took to the underground train station along with helping out the thieves guild set themselves up as well. Then a recruitment drive was started as every street kid was grabbed and trained by their respective families in the art of war and healing in some cases. But more was taught reading, writing, math, and other basic lessons. Soon children were being sent in just so that they would have a place to learn the schools were shut down as the wealthy began to hoard knowledgable people to teach their own kids. Then war happened as the rich began to piss everyone off with their superior attitude one day a the upper crest came down to visit the garbage as they liked to call them. The insults they threw were thrown back one of the Dons demanded they take one of his fingers for not knowing his place. His guards were quickly dispatched as the man whom they insulted took it upon himself to humiliate the Don by cutting off his ring finger telling him that he was Harbinger Kodlack and would not be insulted in such a way.


	3. Chapter 3

Calumn was busy watching as the Qwen was busy looking at some bathing suits while Artemis was currently having a look at some of the hunting arrows that currently lined the shop. Donna had noticed a black blade in a display case while Wally was stuffing his face full of food from the food court Robin though looking like he was browsing was really looking for possible exits should this turn dicey. Next was Kevin and Connor watching a bit of television with the latest Football game on it with both giving there undivided attention to it. Kaldur was looking at the number of items made from leather everything from coats to bags it all seemed sturdy and padded. Ben approached Calumn

"So what made you decide to become a mercenary anyways you don't seem like a heartless kind of guy?"

"Believe it or not their family and I'm just doing what I do best make a mess of things." Calumn said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay but what about the whole killing thing you can't tell you don't feel sorry for the people you hurt."

"People I've hurt? Really now what the bloody oblivion are you going on about those men hurt a lot of decent honest folk why in Sithis would I feel sorry for those jackasses?"

"Because they have had family that got caught up in it let's say and yeah they may have hurt people but that doesn't mean they deserved a bullet."

"Probably not but what about those who have loved ones who died just because some greedy fat cat decided they wanted a share while not having to do a honest days work."

"Put them jail and tell them to smarten up we've been doing it for years now and we're not sorry that we can't cross that line."

"You cross that line whenever somebody dies because you couldn't bear the weight of guilt that would loom over head if you dirtied your hands. I've never had that option because the system just didn't work a lot of good people went to prison because well it was easier for everybody at the top. We were the dogs to them that they abused, so yeah I sleep pretty well knowing full well that what I did changed things in the long run not a month or two but years."

"Your not going to change alright then let me say this sorry." Ben sighed.

"For what?" Calumn says before a whirlwind of blue and red grabs Calumn and fled as fast as it could out of Onyx city and to the Plumbers base in Rushmore. Everybody who was caught in a daze didn't notice as Miss M used the bio ship that was cloaked to reveal itself and let down some ropes so the others could make a fast exit.

**At the Plumber base**

Calumn was naked and strapped to a chair that had a dozen wires and such sticking out of him what happened next was a helmet was placed on his head that covered the back with a golden visor.

"Your certain you want to do this to him who knows what might happen if we do this." The doctor says from his control station.

"We need him but he's attitude about killing is just something we can't afford right now." Superman states.

"Alright but who knows what'll happen?" And with that the doctor started the machine.

Calumn screamed a terrible war cry and thrashed about in the chair he pulled on the bindings and was bleeding out of his eyes right about now. His rage was blinding as was the pain searing it's way into him. This was one option if the target proved to volatile it lasted for little over an hour until Calumn stopped moving he passed out. Field medics came on the seen a loaded Calumn up to begin the next faze. They came to a room with a couple of tanks and put the poor youth inside one to begin the process of removing the spine on Calumn's back and to remove any other blemishes on his skin.

Ben looked over at the others and knew that to erase someones mind and program in a new identity was going to take time and so far his mind although erased was going to take the longest to heal.

**Back in Onyx**

Everyone was looking everywhere for Calumn and that's when they found the Made Men just starting to load up on the trucks and in three minutes of continuous fire all of them were dead.

Calumn opened his eyes the light was blinding he was being dragged somewhere metal on his bare feet a sort of punch drunk feel then things began to click. _'Wait where am I? How'd I get here? Please why can't I remember anything?' _His thoughts swirled trying to grasp at the barest hint of a clue that's when he snapped and let out a feral war cry. Yanking his right arm free he proceeded to deck the man holding his left. His eyes focused only the two he needed a dark place in order to sneak his way out. Faking being somebody else took practice and time which he had neither of. Once he got in the vent he quickly moved in the ducts and made not a sound somewhere deep in his brain he knew what to do once the memories flickered across his mind only to leave him with a feeling of emptiness. He sighed he needed to get out of here grab some equipment then find a spot to lay low. As well as slay a dragon. _'Wait slay a dragon what the hell am I a damned no, no I must not discriminate against anyone who has those sorts of fantasy's let them dream of glory.' _

Making his way through the ducts he got to a lift from where he was sitting two options existed both unpleasant even though the lift was lightly guarded it held a lot of vehicles. Two of which would most likely be destroyed. The first one was a jet that was all black and was sleek. The second a car not just any car super charged new model. _'People sure do hate the classics sure it's fast but it can't handle punishment not like that smoking lady over there now that's some muscle.'_ Calumn easily made his way to Ben's car and got in the drivers seat hot wiring was a rather easy affair considering electricity fried the circuits. Activating the lift he prepared for trouble. He then tore through the the area doing a quick look of the area before high tailing it to some place to get set up.

The location was easy enough to find it was in a poor section of town that had a number of apartments for clients with less than legal activity no matter. He quickly gets rid of Ben's car a block or two away before looking around the apartment nothing fancy in fact the place should be shut down for health violations. Looking out the window in his new clothes which were a billabong t shirt and jeans he surveyed the area. A smell caught his nose not like this place natural yet not filthy like this place. Following the sent down the street Calumn finds a store with a closed sign in the window with all the windows being covered up. The scent stronger now along with others five of them seem to belong here pressing his ear to the door he listens creaking and then a gun has just been loaded. Well time to get to work kicking the door open his hunch was correct five triads and figure in a chair shadowed over. The tallest one aims a glock only to have his windpipe hit with an elbow and a follow up of a broken neck. The shortest one goes for a kick while he steps on Calumn's foot good way to cheat except when Calumn dodge's the kick and punches the shrimps leg shattering the femor. The muscle bound begins a charge with Calumn getting in quick and shoving the mans nose into his brain. The glock somehow finds it's way into Calumn's hand as he empties the clip into the last two morons here.

Making his way over to the woman he can see a shapely figure in the shadow he see's her white hair that was short and spike. Her brown eyes look at the boy pleadingly with her pink lips covered in white tape along with the rest of her body tied in hemp rope. She wore a black dress made of either latex or leather. Gloves that went up her arms to the shoulders and black thigh high boots. Then there were the sirens and quickly wrapping the strange woman in a painting sheet he makes his way out the back with his cargo with none the wiser.


	4. Ideas

5 foot six has a lean build is agile can wield a two handed great sword with little effort as I'm surprised that no one thought of making a great sword wielder in their stories what the hell is with everyone favouring spells and making the dragonborn a pussy instead of a badass come on he should be stop nurturing him don't give him a sword after one of his breaks have him make a new one could we also have a vampire dragonborn in these stories or can wee not do that


End file.
